Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic device and more particularly, to an inverter device and a power converting method thereof.
Description of Related Art
An inverter is a power conversion device, which is commonly used to convert DC input power into AC output power by means of switching a power semiconductor element. An output terminal of a general type grid-connected inverter device is connected to an electronic grid, and when the inverter device fails or is forced to shut down, a current of an electric supply returns to the inverter device, which may cause damage to an inverter of the inverter device. In order to avoid the aforementioned situation, an inverter operated in a boundary conduction mode (BCM) may be instructed to stop its operation near a zero crossing point. This method can facilitate in effectively preventing the inverter from being damaged due to the returning current of the electric power; however, a harmonic wave generated due to the stop of the inverter which leads to greater total harmonic distortion of the current.